H I K A R I
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Belum genap sebulan menguasai Konohagakuen, sekolah bagi anak laki-laki yang berani mati, Penguasa baru Konohagakuen tiba-tiba saja menghilang! Bukankah dia sudah mengalahkan Pain? Tentu saja ini jadi tanya besar! Apa yang terjadi? SASUNARU! CROWS!


**H I K A R I**

**A Naruto Fanfiction from Shirosianjingputih.**

**Summary :: Belum genap sebulan menguasai Konohagakuen, sekolah bagi anak laki-laki yang berani mati, Penguasa baru Konohagakuen tiba-tiba saja menghilang! Bukankah dia sudah mengalahkan Pain? Tentu saja ini jadi tanya besar! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan keluarga si penguasa baru yang sebenarnya pimpinan Yakuza barat? Hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar, hingga membuat Gaara yang juga berniat menjadi penguasa mencari tahu. Lalu apa reaksinya saat menemukan bahwa si penguasa baru kini bersekolah di sekolah elit di Tokyo? Rahasia apa yang dibawa oleh siswa rambut hitam bermata kelam itu? Yaoi! Angst! Crime! Drama!**

**Warning:: Crime, Yaoi, Foul mouth, bad words, lil gore, blood.**

**Main pair:: SasuNaru.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

Seorang remaja menggebrak meja kopi di tengah ruangan menggunakan kedua tangannya, hingga terdengar bunyi retakan memilukan, "Oi, ANJING TUA! SETAN! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, SIALAN!" ia berteriak keras, matanya sedikit merah oleh amarah. Atau mungkin bekas menangis, entahlah.

"Apa yang kau katakan BOCAH TENGIK?" seorang pria melempar gelas sakenya ke arah dinding, barang keramik itu pecah berkeping-keping di atas lantai. Hakama hitamnya berayun ke segala arah saat ia berdiri, dengan muka penuh kemarahan, ia menendang meja kopi itu hingga terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Si remaja melangkah maju, tangannya bergetar hebat saat menarik kerah hakama si pria dengan "Kau tidak mengakui kekuasaanku, HAH?" nafasnya berbau bir, ludahnya mengenai pinggiran hakama si pria.

Si pria balik mencengkram kerah kemeja putih si remaja, bahkan lebih keras, "Kau bicara pada siapa, bodoh? AKULAH YANG MEMBAWAMU SAMPAI SANA!" urat-urat keluar dari sisi-sisi lehernya. Nafasnya berbau sake bercampur daging, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk. Ia menyalak keras saat si remaja melayangkan tinjuan ke arah perutnya,

"FUCK? Aku yang sendiri yang naik ke puncak! BRENGSEK!" keringat dingin membasahi tengkuk si remaja, bonggol-bonggol tangannya terasa ngilu saat meninju tulang keras milik si pria. Ia tidak sempat berkedip saat pria itu membantingnya ke pintu geser hingga terbelah hancur, tulang punggungnya menjerit dalam diam.

"DIAM! Memang kau sudah berada di puncak, tapi ini bukan soal hal itu lagi BOCAH!" Lalu tanpa belas kasihan si pria menendang kaki si remaja yang tergolek pasrah di hadapannya. Ia merindukan sakenya sekarang, ia lelah harus berhadapan dengan bocah keras kepala ini.

Tidak mempedulikan tetesan darah di dagunya, si remaja membalas dengan suara sama keras, "LALU APA? Seumur hidup aku sudah menantikan hal ini, DASAR ORANG GILA!" ia berkedip berulang-ulang, untuk mengusir bintang di pikirannya serta keinginan untuk menangis yang membuncah entah dari mana.

"BOCAH BANGSAT! Sadar bodoh! Kau tidak punya siapa pun selain aku, sekarang! Kau harus bergerak dari titik terendah itu, SETAN!" si pria berjongkok, menarik sekali lagi kerah kemeja si remaja yang kini sudah kotor oleh darah, ia menampar masing-masing pipi remaja, lima kali. Bekas merah meninggalkan jejak memilukan di muka si remaja yang masih juga keras kepala, malah menantang balik serangan melotot dari si pria. Ia mengancang-ancangkan kepala, lalu menubrukkan tengkoraknya ke arah si pria dengan kecepatan penuh.

Darah mengucur dari dahinya, namun ia tidak akan menyerah, "KAU MIMPI, YA? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Aku tidak butuh siapa pun! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BUTUH!" si remaja mengigit bibir bawahnya saat sebuah gelas sake terlempar meleset ke dinding di samping kepalanya. Serpihan gelas melukainya sedikit, semakin membuat kontras pada kekacauan luar biasa di dalam ruangan.

Si pria juga tidak peduli pada lukanya, ia yang sempat terlempar oleh tubrukan kepala si remaja kembali berdiri, "BODOH! DENGARKAN AKU BOCAH! Kau sendirian! Kalau kau terus begini tidak ada manfaatnya bagimu!" ia menarik lagi kerah kemeja di remaja, membuat anak itu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Siapa kau? APA HAKMU MENGATURKU HAH? HAAAAAAH?" si remaja terhuyung-huyung, tidak mampu mengendalikan getaran luar biasa yang menjalari kaki hingga kepala, matanya hampir saja menutup.

Si pria menampar lagi si remaja, mengembalikan kesadarannya"Terserah apa katamu, tapi semuanya sudah diatur sesuai wasiat mereka." Ucapannya melirih, ia sudah benar-benar lelah oleh hal ini, yang berulang-ulang sejak dulu. Ia tidak tahan melihat satu lagi bagian dari keluarganya, menghilang oleh tangan-tangan musuhnya yang berniat menghancurkan klan ini tanpa ampun.

"Anjing tua! KAU-!" Si remaja mengedipkan matanya, mencari-cari cahaya dalam penglihatannya yang kabur.

"Bocah, kumohon..." ucapannya benar-benar semakin melemah, ia pun melepaskan remasannya di kerah kemeja si remaja, lalu memegangi pundak itu dengan erat. Setetes air mata jatuh, namun tidak sempat mengalir di pipinya yang pucat, membuat si remaja sedikit terkejut.

Mata si remaja dibanjiri air mata, belum ada setetes pun yang jatuh, namun suaranya sudah terbata-bata, "Ti-dak... Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku sudah sampai ke puncak! Mereka sudah mempercayaiku!" ia mencari jawaban di mata tua si pria, yang sempat mengajarinya cara bertarung. Yang memberikan pengertian, bahwa pertarungan itu adalah cara hidup terbaik. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia malah memaksanya berhenti dari pertarungan?

Kenapa ia menghapuskan tujuan hidupnya? KENAPA?

"Bocah... Kau akan memilih teman atau keluargamu? Siapa?" Si pria menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh rambut si remaja yang sedikit kotor oleh darah. Mencoba menyalurkan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah demi kebaikkannya.

"Aku..." Si remaja kehabisan kata-kata, tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan ke atas tatami. Mukanya merah menahan isakan.

Dengan kaku si pria mengalungkan tangan kekarnya ke tubuh si remaja, mencoba memberikan kehangatan keluarga yang mungkin membangkitkan kesadarannya, "Tenang saja... Aku sudah merancang semuanya, tidak akan ada yang tahu kemana tujuanmu." Ia ingin menangis, namun jika itu dilakukannya, maka siapa yang akan menjadi kuat di antara mereka.

Pria itu hanya boleh menangis saat tidak ada yang melihat.

Namun bukan berarti air mata itu adalah kekalahan.

Itu adalah bukti kekuatan, untuk menerima diri mereka apa adanya.

"Tapi aku!" si remaja masih keras kepala, meski air mata dan ingus mengalir lancar di mukanya, ia tidak peduli pada rasa perih luka-lukanya. Ia meremas tangannya, lalu menempelkan kepala ke pundak si pria, berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa semuanya harus hilang seperti jejak kaki di pasir pantai?

Apa semua yang ia lakukan, tidak ada artinya lagi?

Kenapa tidak ada yang berjalan mulus dalam kehidupannya? KENAPA?

"Tenanglah, bocah... Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

Inuzuka Kiba melipat kembali kertas, membentuk pesawat mini yang ia sukai, tangannya lalu melempar kertas itu melayang tepat ke kepala seorang siswa. Siswa baru yang masuk tadi pagi dan sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun, saat perkenalan pun ia hanya menuliskan namanya di papan tulis lalu duduk diam.

Sesuai dugaan, anak itu pasti tidak bereaksi pada keusilannya, "Dasar aneh..." kata Kiba pelan sambil bertopang dagu.

Kelas begitu lengang, karena kini sudah memasuki jam makan siang dan hampir semua penghuni kelas keluar mencari makan. Namun, Kiba merasa tidak ada selera makan dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di kelas. Apalagi saat ia melihat si siswa baru juga tidak keluar dari kelas, duduk diam menatapi kekosongan di luar jendela.

Kiba begitu terkejut saat si siswa baru, berdiri meninggalkan posisinya, "OI! OII! Anak baru!" pencinta anjing itu tergopoh mengikuti langkah si siswa baru.

Ia tidak percaya!

Ada orang yang mampu tidak menghiraukan keusilannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu wc, "EH? Oi! Kau mau pup ya? OIIII!"

"Cih!" ia menendang pintu wc kasar.

Lalu berjalan meninggalkan si siswa baru, ia kembali ke dalam kelas, menemui beberapa temannya yang duduk di sekitar mejanya. "Any luck?" tanya salah seorang.

Kiba memasang muka cemberut, lalu duduk mengongkang kaki, tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar benci kalau ada yang tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. "Kita beri pelajaran anak sialan itu, pulang nanti!"

Teman-temannya mengangguk ceria.

.

DUAK!

Satu pukulan melayang.

"Kau bisu ya? HAH?" Kiba menjambak rambut si siswa baru, rambut hitam legam yang terlalu kelam. "ANJING SIAL! KAU DENGAR TIDAK?"

Beberapa teman-teman yang memegangi bagian tubuh si siswa baru, meski anak itu sama sekali tidak meronta waktu dipukuli. Dari sorotan matanya, ia malah terlihat bosan dan tidak ada keinginan untuk membalas.

"Oi, bakayarou!" urat-urat di kepalanya muncul satu satu, Kiba kembali melayangkan tinju ke muka si siswa baru, hingga darah segar mengucur lambat dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Argh! SIALAN!" Kiba menendangnya keras hingga melayang, terjatuh tepat di atas tanah taman sekolah.

Teman-temannya bergidik ngeri melihat amarah Kiba, mereka mengambil satu langkah mundur saat si Inuzuka berjalan maju menghampiri si siswa baru. "OI, BAKA! Katakan sesuatu bodoh!" teriak Kiba, tepat di depan muka anak itu.

Matanya berkilat, tidak peduli pada tetesan darah yang mengotori seragam barunya, si siswa baru beranjak dari atas tanah, "Sudah puas 'kan?" ia pun tidak membersihkan lagi debu yang menempel di permukaan blazer dan celana panjangnya. Ia berlalu melewati Kiba yang ternganga tak percaya, "OI!"

Kiba menarik pundak si siswa baru, namun apa yang terjadi? Ia malah diayunkan jatuh dalam sekejab. Bahkan teman-temannya tidak tahu gerakan macam apa itu! "Augh! Kuso..." lirih Kiba, punggungnya serasa patah.

Gerakan Judo, pikir Kiba. Ini Ippon, tambahnya lagi.

Namun belum sempat membalas, si siswa baru sudah keburu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!"

.

Ia berjalan tidak tentu arah, darah mengering di sudut bibir dan dari hidungnya, bahkan tidak ambil pusing pada ujung celananya yang koyak.

Ia pun tidak menaruh perhatian pada tatapan aneh pejalan kaki, yang sepertinya takut akan keberadaannya.

Ia tidak peduli lagi pada apapun.

Yang ia inginkan, semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ia begitu membenci dirinya, yang tidak mampu mengendalikan situasi.

Kenapa ia jadi begini lemah?

Kemana perginya semua pengetahuannya akan bertahan hidup yang ia dapatkan susah payah?

Namun ia juga tidak ingin tahu lagi...

Ia lelah..

Ia tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti berjalan, kapan harus berhenti berusaha, kapan harus berhenti berharap.

Ia ingin menangis, teriak, marah, memukul, atau apa saja.

Apa saja...

Agar perasaan ini bisa lepas darinya.

Namun apa yang bisa mengganti kehilangannya?

Saat orang tua dan rekan kepercayaannya menghilang?

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**Hello~ Shiro deshuuuu~**

**Jadi gimana? Tebak~ Tebak, siapa chara utama kita? SIAPAAAAAAA XDDD~ **

**Hmmm... Gue terinspirasi bikin fic ini setelah nonton Crows ~ Hv ya watchin it? So manly! So kakkoi! And i really liek Kenta Kiritani (Tokio) UUUHHH... So cool! **

**Gue lagi tergila2 dng dorama skrg~ **

**Oh, btw jangan lupa REVIEW!**


End file.
